


Hallway Whispers

by Madame_Tentacle



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Other, hope you all enjoy something light and goofy!, it's a pretty harmless lil fic with silly bird antics, not much to tag here, with that said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tentacle/pseuds/Madame_Tentacle
Summary: Rumors of flights and fancies spread through the castle upon word of skekEkt's return, namely on their unknown relations with the Gourmand.
Relationships: skekAyuk/skekEkt (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

In Tithing Ceremonies past, skekOk and skekLach filled the castle with endless treasures. Vapran tapestries lined the walls, Spriton herbs dressed the Gourmand's feasts, and Sifan trinkets shone bright as the suns.

However, this trine, they returned with half-filled carriages and rumors of strange blights.

"Sorry excuses!" skekOk remarked. "I tell you, skekLach, these gelfling grow more impertinent by the day."

"Right you are." skekLach blew into a dainty handkerchief, soaking it through. "Next you know, we'll have an uprising on our hands."

"Oh, hush now. Your worries do not become you. While I won't deny the gelfling behavior has been far from exemplary, it's absurd to think they'd have the confidence for an uprising." He tsked. "Simply preposterous."

skekLach sniffed in an attempt to reign in the pus leaking from her beak. "If you say so…"

"I do!" skekOk pointed a claw in the air. "And I also say we bring an end to this most unpleasant subject!"

"Very well." skekLach tossed her handkerchief aside for the nearest podling to dispose of. "What do you wish to discuss instead?"

"We've yet to survey the latest gossip since our return," skekOk responded.

skekLach shook her head. "It's too quiet. Can't very well gossip if everything's so drab and dull."

"You are right about that…" skekOk surveyed the halls in search of signs of life but only found gelfling guards at attention, stony-faced and silent. "If only the Ornamentalist were here. They always have the most prime gossip for these trying times."

"They're still on their trip?" skekLach said. "They've been gone for an awfully long while, haven't they? Probably got bored of the castle too."

"Perhaps, but I've heard on good authority that the Ornamentalist is due back from their journey within a fortnight!"

When skekLach would have normally answered, a lower, bumbling voice broke through.

"The Ornamentalist is coming back!?"

skekOk and skekLach turned at the sudden outburst.

Neither had noticed skekAyuk waddling by, but he now stood before them, slack-jawed.

"Well, they'd have to eventually," skekOk replied.

"Then there's no time to waste!" skekAyuk took his stomach as if lifting a basket. "I must begin the preparations at once!"

Before either skekOk or skekLach could inquire of what said preparations entailed, skekAyuk ran off.

skekOk and skekLach followed, slowly, so as not to overtake his clumsy gait. Neither said a word, only exchanging the occasional perplexed glance until they reached the kitchen.

skekAyuk threw the doors open and steam billowed through. Scents of boiled vegetables, prime meats, and sugary concoctions accompanied it, escaping into the halls.

Droves of podlings rushed from one end of the kitchen to the other. They utilized every stove and oven and burrowed through the pantries, emerging with arms full of spices and seasonings. Singing and humming along to a traditional work song, they only stopped when skekAyuk barged in.

"Cease at once!" he declared to wide-eyed podlings.

Even as pots boiled over, they obeyed and stopped. They huddled and murmured to one another in their native language as skekAyuk spoke over them.

"Listen up, podlings! The Ornamentalist is due to return!" he started. "All efforts are to prepare a grand feast as welcome!" When the podlings exchanged baffled stares, skekAyuk raised his voice. "Now, you useless whelps!"

In a collective yelp, the podlings scurried in an attempt to look busy. Most of them kept to their pots and ovens, but one dared to tug at skekAyuk's robe. He babbled something incomprehensible to skekOk and skekLach, but skekAyuk scoffed.

"So what of tonight's dinner!? Serve them last night's leftovers for all I care!" He kicked the podling with enough force to send him crashing into an unused cauldron. "Now get to work! If we want a suitable feast ready for the Ornamentalist, we have to start immediately! Also one of you fetch the beetle wine from the cellars! Only the finest will do for this occasion! And the lefar worms! We can't forget the lefar worms! Those are most important!"

As skekAyuk’s list of demands grew, skekOk and skekLach lingered in the doorway. 

"I daresay…" skekOk leaned in so only skekLach could hear. "We received no such welcoming upon our return from the Tithing Ceremonies."

"What cause is there to celebrate such a wanting tithe?" She deflated in a sigh.

"That's not the point! Wanting or not, it still would have been an excuse for the Gourmand to gorge himself to bloatation, yet he completely overlooked us!"

"And what of it?"

"He’s neglected us, yet he's falling over his robes for the Ornamentalist's sake. Why, I don't think I've ever seen him in such a flurry!"

"Maybe that's because we never see him in the kitchen."

skekOk laughed. "You concern yourself with too many details of irrelevance, Collector. Don't you see what's right in front of you?"

Squinting, skekLach replied. "My eyes aren't damaged enough to carry the privilege of so many glasses to see through."

skekOk smirked. He watched skekAyuk bustle through the kitchen, barking orders and shoving podlings aside to check the pots and pans himself. "It's not just what I see, Collector, but also what I know."

skekLach shuddered as if a cold wind rushed through her. "Oh, woe is me. Nothing good ever comes of knowing too much."

"Calm yourself. All I'm saying is…" skekOk glanced as skekAyuk grabbed a handful of lefar worms. "Aren't lefar worms a favorite of the Ornamentalist?"

Following skekOk's gaze, skekLach uttered, "I believe they are."

"So you see what I'm getting at." 

"I think I do…" Her pustules oozed in time with her low, wheezing cackle.

Before her laughter could escalate, skekOk tugged her arm. "Come, Collector. Let's leave the Gourmand to his troubles while we further explore this most peculiar conjunction!"

"Don't you mean conjecture?"

"I know what I said!" skekOk's voice cracked as he devolved into incomprehensible squawking.

skekAyuk spun around, his jaw dropping when he laid eyes on skekOk and skekLach. "Wha-what are you two doing here!? Can't you see I'm occupied?! Begone!"

"Consider it done." skekOk didn't wait for a response as he dragged skekLach out. Their voices barely rose above a whisper as they ventured back into the hallway, but their snickers echoed throughout the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

skekAyuk hardly emerged in the days that followed. Dinners took the form of bland, simple recipes, and his chair went empty. He maintained a constant vigil over the kitchen, and his demands grew by the minute. The lefar worms needed to soak for at least three days in a brew made of Spriton herbs. Only the most aged beetle wine could be served. The largest nebrie would be put forth as the main course, and grey Drenchen Swamp Turtles simply had to be brought in to make a proper pudding for dessert.

When skekAyuk did venture from the kitchen, it never exceeded a few minutes. He'd check on incoming shipments, available cutlery, and debate tablecloth selections, but never settled on anything before rushing back into the kitchen.

On the fourth day of tending to his duties, skekOk met him in the hall, beaming. 

"Gourmand! Fancy meeting you here! How ever are you?"

"Preoccupied," skekAyuk grumbled. He started back toward the kitchen, but skekOk easily matched his pace.

"Nonsense! You've been busy for nearly a week now! Come walk with me."

"But the podlings, and—"

"I trust even simple podlings can be left to their own devices for a few minutes. Let us walk!" skekOk gave no room for debate and guided skekAyuk along, passing the kitchen and its constant bustle. Only when it was far behind them did skekOk continue. "There we are! Peace and quiet!"

"Too quiet…"

"And what's the matter with that? With how busy you've been these days, you must need the respite."

"I'll have you know, preparing a proper feast isn't as easy as it looks!" skekAyuk shook his fist. "It's not just about the meal, but also presentation and decor. Nothing less than the best will do for a lord of the crystal!"

skekOk laughed. "True, and with how finicky the Ornamentalist is, it's only natural you want to put your finest work forward!"

"Then you understand why I'm so busy. Now, if you'll excuse me." He started toward the opposite direction, but skekOk persisted.

"Oh, you worry too much! Even with the demanding nature of the Ornamentalist, surely you've worked hard enough already! Why, they've never complained of your spreads in the past, have they?"

"No…" skekAyuk's pace slowed.

"Then why fret? For I saw you put no such effort when the Collector and I returned."

"Pah! Such a wanting tithe was not worthy of one of my feasts!" 

"Isn't that all the more reason to make merry?" skekOk said. "After such a miserable journey, a banquet would have done wonders to lift not only our spirits, but our fellow skeksis! Why, poor skekLach was simply beside herself when we received no proper welcome…"

"The Collector's beside herself about everything."

"Still…I too found it most puzzling. You always have a feast prepared for the occasion. Has something changed?"

"What I do or don't prepare is none of your business!" 

skekOk quickened to match skekAyuk's pace.

"Yet the Ornamentalist is to receive a grand banquet in their honor for their return, from an unceremonial trip, I might add. You must understand that it looks most peculiar from an outsider."

"And what of it?"

"Now that I think back to it, wasn't the Ornamentalist absent during the time skekLach and I returned?"

skekAyuk squinted. "What are you getting at?"

"Perhaps the Ornamentalist is your muse!" skekOk smiled even as skekAyuk stared dumbly.

"My what?"

"Your muse! Your inspiration!" skekOk's declaration echoed off the walls. "You two are always walking together, exchanging recipes, and now that I think of it, your finest meals always come when the Ornamentalist is present to partake!" When skekAyuk's beak went red, skekOk's glasses shone. "Why...if I didn't know better, I'd say you fancied the Ornamentalist with how you follow them about, but—"

"You...you t-take that back!" skekAyuk went redder as he fumbled over his words, but skekOk didn't bat an eye.

"But...I was only about to say that would be preposterous. Can you imagine? A skeksis burdened by flighting fancies as a podling to dirt! It's enough to make you laugh!" He threw his head back and cackled while skekAyuk joined in with an unconvincing chortle of his own.

"Y-yes, that would be pretty silly."

skekOk wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as his laughter died. "My, this has been most entertaining. Why ever do we not chat more often?"

"I...uh...haven't a clue."

"Well, we shall have to change that in the future," skekOk decided. "But for now, I shan't keep you any longer! We'll talk again soon. Go on!" He shooed skekAyuk away. "Tend to your banquet!"

"I shall." skekAyuk started to shuffle off, but then turned around. His tone and expression went grave. "And Scroll-keeper?"

"Yes, Gourmand?"

"This conversation stays between us."

Nodding, skekOk replied, "You have my word, Gourmand."

skekAyuk hurried down the hall and retreated into his kitchen. Once the door closed behind him, skekOk started in the opposite direction. He paid no heed to fellow skeksis that greeted him, providing the excuse of tending to his tomes. Passing by rows and rows of doors, he stopped before the most decorated, with Vapran designs etched into the wood. After looking over his shoulder, skekOk rapped his talons against it. He didn't wait for an answer before entering.

Inside, several vanities lined the walls. A team of podlings shined the mirrors daily and a steady stream of gelfling imports filled the drawers with concoctions, makeups, and creams. The same Vapran craftsmen that carved the door saw that the borders of the mirrors were equally intricate, creating a fine frame for rotting visages.

Oftentimes, bickering skeksis crowded the mirrors and hogged supplies to ensure they outshine their brethren, but now only skekLach sat before a lonely vanity, sighing as she surveyed a collection of bottles. She took no notice of skekOk until he spoke out.

"skekLach, I've the choicest piece of gossip for you!"

"Oh?" skekLach looked up, pus oozing from her beak. "What is it?"

"You see, I just finished a most intriguing conversation with the Gourmand, and I have reason to believe—" He paused as he surveyed the bottles, picking up a pink one. "This one. Its properties will react better with the humidity we've been experiencing as of late."

"Thanks…" skekLach applied the salve as skekOk continued.

"Now, as I was saying, I was talking with the Gourmand, and have come to a most intriguing conclusion."

"And what's that?"

skekOk's eyes darted around the room before he leaned in to whisper, "I believe the Gourmand has taken a fancy to the Ornamentalist."

But skekLach remained unphased. "I could have told you that."

"W-what!? But the other day!"

"I just had trouble believing the Gourmand would be so obvious out in the open."

"If you had this theory why did you say nothing earlier!?"

skekLach shrugged. "Supposed you'd figure it out."

"Hmph, no matter! It is clear as day now! You may have had the preemptive theory, but I come bearing the proof!"

"What's that?"

"Think of it, skekLach." skekOk paced about the salon. "The Gourmand fails to prepare a banquet for our return, yet is in a flurry to ready a celebration for the Ornamentalist. He worries day and night about their taste and went red as a fireberry when I made mention of it! Why, I feared he'd faint on the spot!"

"What do you think of the Ornamentalist's side?"

"Surely they know if even you could pick up on it. Perhaps it's a secret affair the others know not of!"

"Hogwash!" skekLach scoffed. "The Ornamentalist can barely see past their own beak, let alone someone as lowly as the Gourmand."

"Oh, come now. The Ornamentalist is quite fond of the Gourmand, though for what reason, I cannot say. Surely they know."

"Only because the Gourmand is simple, like a fizzgig to a gelfling. I tell you, the Ornamentalist's care for the Gourmand is little more than that of a loyal pet. There's nothing to be gained from this endeavor."

"Then if you're so confident, I'd like to propose a wager!"

"Oh?"

"The feast is to be held upon the Ornamentalist's return. As I am always seated by them for such events, I am at an advantage to get the full picture of what is transpiring between the pair, and I say the Ornamentalist cannot be so daft as to disregard the Gourmand's obvious advances. If I'm proven right, you are to organize my entire library." 

"And if you're wrong?"

skekOk tilted his head, taking his time before answering. "Then I shall take the burden of your trips to the apothecaries for the entire month."

"Even to the Dousan medicine man?"

"Even to the Dousan medicine man." He held out his claw. "What do you say?"

skekLach shook it. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon the rising of the third sun, a guard rushed to meet skekOk and skekLach. "My lords!" He bowed deeply and panted as he awaited permission to speak.

"Proceed," skekOk said.

"We just received word that the Ornamentalist's carriage is due to reach the gates within the hour!"

"Oho, do you hear that, skekLach!" skekOk clapped his hands. "The Ornamentalist is coming back!"

"I'm right here," skekLach said.

"Then we must see to their return! Come, skekLach!" As if an afterthought, skekOk waved a claw at the guard. "You are dismissed, gelfling."

As the guard ran off, skekOk and skekLach made their way to the castle entrance. 

Usually the pathway bustled with constant traffic and shipments, but now it had been cleared with the exception of the gelfling guards at attention. They watched the horizon while skekOk and skekLach chatted freely.

Then a twinkle glinted off one of skekOk's many glasses. "I'll say." He squinted as he focused on the distant road. "If I'm not mistaken, they're nearly here."

"Ready yourselves, men!" one of the gelfling called. "The carriage approaches."

Minutes passed and the ground began to rumble, lightly at first, but soon escalating, shaking the gravel.

Guards braced themselves and rushed to the castle walls as the carriage barreled through. 

Its speed trumped the fastest landstriders and created a gust of wind, fluttering the ends of skekOk and skekLach's robes before stopping just as abruptly. 

While the carriage matched the other skeksis carriages in size and weight, none could rival its splendor. So many jewels encrusted the doors that several guards shielded their eyes from the suns' reflecting rays. Rubies, sapphires, and topazes created a prism on the castle walls, aided by brightly colored packages precariously perched atop it. Their wrapping shone nearly as bright as the jewels and shifted as the door flew open.

Glittering fabric spilled from the carriage, creating a new path which skekEkt tread upon. They were clad in brilliant new robes, choked in lace, and decorated with enough jewels to rival the carriage's splendor. 

Several guards rushed over, but they raised their arms to halt them. They opened their beak, letting the silence linger before declaring, "Greetings, my lords!"

"skekEkt!" skekOk shooed the guards away before offering a claw for skekEkt. "How marvelous it is to see you again."

"Isn't it!" skekEkt descended, slowly waving to the audience of guards to display their grand, dragging sleeves. "I can only imagine how dreary the castle is without its crown jewel!" They fluttered their lacy lashes. "But worry not! I intend to breathe life back into these walls!" They spun to the pile of boxes. "You simply wouldn't believe the finds the gelfling doled out once I declared a matter of urgency! Such as this!" They presented a small box from their sleeves and held it to skekOk. "Voila!"

"For me? Oh, you shouldn't have!" Nonetheless, skekOk tore open the box to reveal a gold-trimmed monocle. As skekLach leaned in to look, they both gasped. "My word, how exquisite!" skekOk held it up so it was directly below his outermost pair of spectacles. "A finely crafted piece indeed."

"I know! Now you can trade in that second-rate silver monocle for something that won't wash you out!"

"How thoughtful!"

"Aren't I? A paragon of generosity and virtue!”

"Did you get anything for me?" skekLach asked.

Though skekEkt winced, they maintained a smile. "But of course! I daresay your gift is the most important of all!" skekEkt dug into the back of the carriage for a bundle of perfume bottles. They offered them with a flourish, but made sure to keep at an arm's length. "For you, Collector!"

skekLach observed the bottles, taking note of each individual color. "What are they?"

"A sampling of the finest perfumes from all seven clans! Grounded cactus blooms from the Dousan Tribes, Drenchen moss, and Vapran chrysalis, just to name a few!"

"Oooh."

"I considered keeping them for myself, but I figured you'd have a greater need for them with the awful smell those pustules give off! And not only will it do you a service, but the entire castle!" They twirled as if in the center of the ballroom. "I think of everything!"

"You most certainly do!" skekOk said as skekLach sniffed.

"So tell me, friends," skekEkt started. "What has transpired in my absence? You simply must tell me all the latest gossip!"

Before either could respond, skekAyuk hurried over. He ambled as fast as his weight allowed, gasping for breath with every step. By the time he reached them, sweat soaked his brow and he could barely stand. "skek...Ekt...forgive me...I...didn't see...your carriage….come in…" 

"Worry not, Gourmand!" skekEkt chirped. "It's never too late to sing my praises!"

After swallowing a full breath, skekAyuk managed, "You've been missed at Court."

While skekOk and skekLach exchanged eyerolls, skekEkt squawked in delight.

"Have I? Was everyone simply bereft without me?"

"Positively broken-hearted! 'Where is skekEkt?' they would cry out! 'When is the Ornamentalist coming back!', 'The castle is so bleak without the Ornamentalist!', I could go on!"

"Then you must! I demand it! I will not be satisfied until you give me every excruciating detail of the grief my absence has caused!"

"Hoho, it'll take trines to go over that!" skekAyuk chortled, as if waiting for such an opportunity.

However, before he could begin, a guard interrupted.

"My lord! Where shall we place your wares?"

skekEkt threw their head back and wailed. "Oh, woe is me! Such are the never ending demands of a lord!" They turned to their fellow skeksis. "Pardon me while I see the gelfling properly handle my luggage. You know how they are when left to their own devices.

Neither skekOk nor skekLach protested, but skekAyuk blurted out, "Ornamentalist, please! Allow me!"

skekEkt cackled. "Nonsense! Such menial tasks are unbecoming of a lord!"

"Oh, but uh…" skekAyuk's brow furrowed before continuing. "The gelfling are so slow! Please, let me assist...so we can sooner celebrate your return!"

"Very well then!" skekEkt beckoned for the gelfling. "Guards! Fetch my packages for the Gourmand! He will see to it my items are properly stored!"

Though puzzled, the gelfling followed the order and climbed atop the carriage. They retrieved the boxes and fell into an impromptu assembly line, passing them to skekAyuk.

skekAyuk grinned initially, but as the boxes piled higher, his knees buckled. He braced himself for each new package, breathing low.

"This way!" skekEkt pointed down the hall when skekAyuk couldn't see past the packages. "We haven't a moment to spare!"

"I-I'm coming!" skekAyuk followed slowly as the tower swayed.

skekEkt's pace remained leisurely as they allowed passersby the opportunity to gaze upon their newly pressed robes and painted talons. However, they chattered at an impossible speed, to which skekAyuk offered a stream of, "ya-huh's." 

skekOk and skekLach watched until they turned down the hall and out of earshot.

"The gelfling would have been faster," skekLach remarked.

"I'll say. This is truly worse than I thought."

"So what now?"

"What now?" skekOk echoed, grinning. "Now, we prepare for the crucial moment! The feast is upon us and we must be at the ready!" He pointed down the hall to the salon. "Come, skekLach! We must look our best for my victory!"

But skekLach was already walking ahead. "We'll see about that." 

Nonetheless, she slowed so skekOk could catch up, and they walked to the salon together.


	4. Chapter 4

Seldom were podling musicians utilized outside of skekSo's throne room. Rarely did he allow their use for other occasions, but tonight they played in the dining room with renewed vigor, providing a cacophony of noise as the skeksis entered.

While most of them commented on the welcome extra space due to skekTek's empty seat, skekOk eyed the musicians. 

"My, that must have taken a great deal of groveling on the Gourmand's part," he whispered as he walked alongside skekLach.

"I'll say." skekLach covered her ears in vain. "But did they always play this loud? All this noise hurts my head something terrible…"

"Come now! You'll hardly even notice the music once everyone starts chatting!"

"Even worse," skekLach moaned.

"Oh, save your whining for later. The time is upon us." 

skekOk looked to his usual seat. For trines, skeksis kept to their designated spots, skekSo in the center and his subjects branching out from either side. skekOk sat at his right, beside skekEkt, while skekLach was to the left alongside skekAyuk. While skekAyuk stood to the side in a fanciful new apron consisting mostly of ruffles, skekEkt had yet to appear. "So we take our positions and report our findings after?" skekOk asked.

"Sounds good to me."

They nodded and took to their proper seats. Within minutes, the rest of the skeksis arrived and fell into place around skekSo. They chattered and pointed to covered dishes, exchanging theories as to their contents, but skekEkt's seat remained empty. All the while, skekAyuk stared at the door, straightening the apron every few moments.

"Who's late for their own party?" skekVar asked loud enough for all to hear.

"I'm sure they'll be here any moment!" skekAyuk assured. Once again, he eyed the door.

Then skekSo's stomach growled. "We wait no more!" he snapped. "Gourmand, begin—"

Before the command left skekSo's beak, the doors flew open. In their frame stood skekEkt. 

"My lords!" They let their address linger before declaring. "I have returned!"

From behind them, a pair of well-dressed podlings emerged. They carried a rolled red carpet and rushed forward to unfurl it before skekEkt. The carpet stopped at the end of the table and skekEkt walked upon it with slow, deliberate strides. Their beak was in the air every step until they reached skekSo. 

"Emperor." 

They bowed in regard and strode to their spot, but before they could sit, skekAyuk abandoned his post. He pulled out skekEkt's chair and pushed it in as well.

While skekEkt failed to thank him, skekOk and skekLach exchanged glances from across the table.

skekAyuk then came before skekSo, bowing so deeply he nearly toppled. "Emperor, if you would be so generous as to allow me to present the first dish for the Ornamentalist."

Outwardly, skekSo showed little reaction. He glanced aside at the preening skekEkt, and yawned as he responded, "I will allow it.” 

Gasps and murmurs erupted around the table, and skekSil spoke above them. "But, Emperor! This is most unprecedented, uncalled for, an insult to your authority!"

"Silence!" skekSo snapped, bringing the whispering to a swift end. "I haven't the patience for your whimpering tonight."

Shrinking into his robes, skekSil lowered before skekSo. "Chamberlain meant no harm. Forgive, forgive."

skekSo made a sound of dismissal that settled skekSil, and skekAyuk dared to start toward skekEkt. He moved slowly at first, watching skekSo's reaction. When he neither scolded nor berated him, he took to his normal pace. Upon reaching skekEkt, he clapped his hands.

Several podlings hurried in, wheeling an enormous cart. A silver tray sat atop it, paired with a bottle of wine. He took the bottle and poured it into a bejeweled chalice for skekEkt. 

"Aged wine," he started, taking care to enunciate his speech. "Made from the plumpest of beetles."

"Ooh!" skekEkt's eyes sparkled as the cup filled.

skekAyuk then took the tray and set it in front of skekEkt. He removed the lid, revealing a bowl of writhing, squirming worms, splashing in a pool of broth.

A gasp escaped skekEkt. "Are those lefar worms?!" They leaned in to sniff the concoction. "And green seed broth?"

"Indeed it is. For you, Ornamentalist." He motioned for skekEkt to partake and stepped aside.

As all eyes fell on them, skekEkt took their time placing their finger utensils over their gloves. They adjusted and readjusted several times before dipping into the bowl. Stirring through the broth, they surveyed each worm before piercing the longest one. As it fell limp, skekEkt brought it directly before their beak, taking a long sniff. However, rather than devour it, they picked up the wine glass and took a tiny sip. Only then did they bite into the worm.

Beads of sweat rolled down skekAyuk's forehead as skekEkt chewed slowly. 

Their expression remained unchanged until they swallowed. They took their embroidered napkin and lightly dabbed the end of their beak. After they set it down, they looked up. They were silent for several moments before clearing their throat. 

"This is…"

skekAyuk leaned forward, as did the others.

"This is...." skekEkt took a deep breath. "Delicious!"

The skeksis cheered, and skekAyuk signaled for the podlings to bring in the rest of the feast.

The podlings carted out dish after dish and the music swelled. They piled high and skirted the edges of the table, yet the skeksis demanded more, devouring enough to feed an entire gelfling village twice over.

Wine glasses spilled over, plates flew across the table, and skeksis dove into overdressed, greasy meals beak first. Drumsticks and fruits were swiped from neighboring dishes and agitated squawks overtook the music.

skekEkt dined with deliberate slowness, savoring each bite, chirping and cooing with each helping. They always wiped their beak before the next.

"A fine meal, is it not?" skekOk remarked over his wine.

"Simply exquisite!" skekEkt beamed. "The meals on the road pale in comparison to the Gourmand's menu!"

They failed to notice skekAyuk craning his neck to look over, mouth full of noodles.

skekOk, however, did notice and grinned as he commented loudly. "Yes, the Gourmand certainly outdid himself for this occasion."

"I would hope so! He would have the sense to know I deserve the best!"

"True, but to be so bold as to petition the Emperor for you to partake first..." skekOk trailed off as skekEkt stared blankly.

"Well, it's my party. Why wouldn't I have the privilege?"

As skekEkt took another sip of wine, skekAyuk dejectedly returned to his own meal, shoveling a handful of grub into his mouth.

"What's the matter?" skekLach asked.

"Huh, what?" Juices dribbled down skekAyuk's chin. "Nothing's the matter! I don't know what you're talking about!" He shoved an entire apple into his mouth.

"You seem distracted."

"Bah, shows what you know!" skekAyuk snatched a huge slice of pie to wash down the core.

"Don't you eat when you're stressed?" skekLach asked.

"Shut it," skekAyuk ate the slice whole, dirtying his robes with berry jam.

skekLach cackled lowly. She leaned over to catch skekOk's gaze and the two grinned before returning to their meals.

Spats and quarrels took over the remainder of the feast. As if in a colosseum, the skeksis cheered for their hopeful victors and gorged themselves. When the action came to a close, several skeksis dozed off into their plates while the food settled, but as they awoke, they whined for their plush beds and rose.

One by one, they filed out the dining room and into the halls. They groaned and held to their swollen stomachs, dragging their feet.

Freed from their assigned seating, skekOk and skekLach rejoined.

"Fine meal, was it not?" skekOk commented.

skekLach’s belch echoed off the chamber walls. "I'm going to be sick for a week."

"As am I." skekOk leaned in to whisper to skekLach. "Pray tell, how did the Gourmand behave at dinner?"

Snickering, skekLach replied. "Beside himself all the while. When he wasn't watching the Ornamentalist, he was gorging as if he'd never eat again."

"How droll! Why, the Ornamentalist hardly paid him a second's glance after he took his seat!"

"Then that means I win the wager!" skekLach declared.

skekOk shook his head. "Now, now, we mustn't jump to conclusions."

"But you said the Ornamentalist barely noticed the Gourmand."

"True, but not everything is as it seems." He eyed skekEkt, who walked ahead. "Let us confirm with the source before we call the wager."

"And if they're still daft, I win," skekLach insisted.

"As is proper." 

skekOk and skekLach started to approach skekEkt only for skekAyuk to barrel between them, shuffling ahead and calling out.

"skekEkt, wait!"

As skekEkt turned, skekOk signaled for skekLach to stay behind. They stepped back and allowed skekAyuk and skekEkt space.

As slow and cumbersome as skekAyuk's gait was, skekEkt waited, even as skekAyuk caught his breath. "Yes, Gourmand?" they asked, fluttering their lashes.

"Did...did you…?" skekAyuk gasped for breath. "Enjoy the feast?"

"Of course!" skekEkt threw their talons in the air. "It's exactly what I expected upon my return! Anything less would have been an affront to my station!"

skekAyuk blinked. "You uh...expected this?"

"Naturally! Who wouldn't throw such a banquet for my triumphant return?"

skekAyk's shoulders sank as he forced a laugh. "You're right. Who wouldn't?"

"Oh, don't look so down!" skekEkt said. "I have no doubt you'll do even better next time!" After patting skekAyuk's head, they waved. "Toodle-ooh!"

As they walked off, skekAyuk sighed, looking to the ground.

Behind him, skekOk and skekLach doubled over. "Poor Gourmand!" skekOk pointed and laughed. "The Ornamentalist is too in love with their own reflection to even notice your efforts!"

"Hopeless! Absolutely hopeless!" skekLach chimed in.

As their laughter escalated, skekAyuk glared. "Laugh all you want, but mark my word, I will earn the Ornamentalist's favor! I just have to keep trying!"

"That will be the day!" skekOk looked to skekLach. "I hereby resign my stance. The wager is yours."

"Huzzah, no more desert trips!"

"You two cast a bet!?" skekAyuk shouted.

"Naturally," skekOk sneered. "It was too amusing not to."

"And he gets to do my bidding now!" 

"Why you…" skekAyuk's fists clenched. "This isn't over yet! Have your wagers, but I'm not giving up! I'll prepare a tea party for them tomorrow! Just the two of us! Then I'll prove you wrong!"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try!"

"I will! And you'll eat your words!" With that, he stormed off, leaving skekOk and skekLach in the hall.

"You suppose he'll have any luck?" skekOk asked.

"Pah! Don't tell me you're proposing another wager! You just said you resigned your stance!"

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't find the situation intriguing, and I must say, I've never seen the Gourmand so resolute about anything."

"If you want to keep losing, be my guest," skekLach said as she started down the hall.

"Oh, come now." skekOk hurried to walk alongside her. "It's not just about winning or losing! It's an investment in future entertainment! Wouldn't you say it's far more amusing than the usual idle gossip?"

"I suppose it did pass the time..."

"Precisely! So let's watch as this unfolds, shall we?"

"Fine by me."

Together, they walked the halls, chattering of new theories and conditions for the next wager.


	5. Chapter 5

Arms full of clinking bottles and vials, skekOk shuffled through the castle. 

Per skekLach's instruction, he departed alone to fetch the reserves of concoctions, creams, and medicines from each gelfling tribe. He was also to deliver them personally, no assistance from guards nor podlings allowed. He grumbled as he struggled with the load.

"Pray tell, where is the Collector?" skekOk snapped to the nearest gelfling guard.

The guard stood at attention, clearing her voice. "Last I saw, she took to the courtyard, and—"

skekOk didn't wait for any further explanation. He stormed down the hall and through an archway leading outside.

Gnarled statues towered over skekOk as he walked along a pathway. It led to the sole patch of greenery in the castle, tended to by kindly podlings. They manicured topiary figures, watered the flowers, and saw each table adorned with homey centerpieces.

Regardless, the skeksis seldom wandered into the courtyard, preferring the shadowed halls, but skekLach had claimed a table in the furthest corner. With a veiled parasol, she shielded herself from the suns and waved for skekOk to join her.

Huffing, skekOk came to the table and dumped the items before her. They piled high and their colorful liquids shone in the suns' rays.

Squinting, skekLach dug through the collection, picking up select vials. "They're all here?"

"Every blasted concoction you demanded!" skekOk shuddered. "Even the one from that Dousan medicine man."

skekLach grinned as she peered into the tiniest violet container. "Perfect."

"Then let's take to the castle, shall we? The glare off my glasses out here is most distressing."

"Not yet." skekLach shook her head. "I'm waiting."

"Waiting?" Empty tables surrounded them. "What ever for?"

At that moment, skekAyuk appeared at the end of the path. He carried an enormous, sparkling vase crammed with too many flowers. A parade of podlings followed him, each pushing a cart topped with trays.

skekAyuk stopped at the center table. He narrowed his eyes at the quaint arrangement upon it and shoved it aside for the glittering vase.

While a pair of podlings tended to the fallen centerpiece, the others unloaded the trays. They covered the table with assorted tea kettles, mountains of snacks, and decorated plates. Not an inch of the table was uncovered by the time they emptied the carts.

"Now what is this all about?" skekOk said, safely out of earshot.

"The Gourmand made good on his word of a tea party for the Ornamentalist," skekLach replied.

"And they agreed?"

skekLach nodded.

"So that would mean…" skekOk lowered his voice. "The Ornamentalist has granted the Gourmand a private audience."

"It would appear so."

"Then we simply must see how this unfolds." skekOk settled in the chair across from skekLach and adjusted his monocle.

"Why did you think I was here?"

"Hush now, I don't want to miss a thing."

At skekAyuk's command, the podlings made themselves scarce, scurrying from the gardens. The table threatened to spill over. Only after several readjustments did he sit and straighten his posture. He laced his talons together and stared at the path, a new bead of sweat forming every minute it went empty.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they completely overlooked the date," skekLach said.

"Always the pessimist, aren't you?" skekOk tsked. "Just give it time. The Ornamentalist is never one to shirk an event in their honor."

The tea lost its steam and bugs circled the spread. skekAyuk swatted them away, but they returned shortly after. Only when his efforts seemed in vain did skekEkt appear at the end of the path. 

"Yoo-hoo, Gourmand!"

"Ornamentalist!" skekAyuk shot up and rushed to pull out the chair across from him.

"Gourmand!" Weighed down by finery, skekEkt shuffled slowly. Their robes dragged behind, snagging twigs and blades of grass, though they didn't seem to notice.

"Ornamentalist!"

"Gourmand!" skekEkt attempted to pick up their pace, but only slowed as they continued down the path.

"Ornamentalist!"

"Gourmand!" skekEkt collapsed into the chair and allowed skekAyuk to push it in.

Rather than return to his seat, skekAyuk hovered at skekEkt's side. "Can I interest you in some tea?" He motioned to the collection of kettles. "I've prepared peachberry tea, dried daffy petals, quartrait blossom, whichever you prefer!"

"The quartrait blossoms, obviously!"

"Your wish is my command." skekAyuk took the appropriate kettle and carefully poured it into a dainty teacup before sitting down.

The lavish centerpiece obscured most of skekEkt with the exception of their crimson ponytail barely peeking above the arrangement. In order to see them, skekAyuk craned his neck. "You do me a great honor with your presence this afternoon," he remarked.

"I would hope so!" skekEkt made a show out of their sigh. "Have you any idea of the trouble I went through to be here today?"

"I haven't, but do enlighten me!"

skekEkt stretched out a claw through the centerpiece, displaying a multitude of rings. "Do you see how these jewels shine?"

Hesitating, skekAyuk took their hand to better observe the gems. "They shine beautifully," he uttered, almost too quiet to hear, as he sought refuge behind the flowers to hide his blush.

"But it wasn't always so!"

"Oh?"

"No! You see, when I awoke, they were simply ghastly! Dingy, tarnished, completely unpresentable! I needed over a dozen podlings just to mix the proper polish! But then the polish stank up the room, so I doused them in perfume, but then the rings were sticky and stained my gloves, and oh, Gourmand! It was a nightmare!"

Throughout, skekAyuk offered a string of "ya-huhs," but was noticeably subdued as he maintained a light hold on skekEkt's hand.

“Why..." skekOk started. "All seems to be in the Gourmand's favor, wouldn't you say?"

"Only because the Ornamentalist is too daft to notice his boldness," skekLach said.

"Or perhaps they are enjoying the Gourmand's attention."

"Does it matter who the attention is from when it comes to the Ornamentalist?"

"We'll see…"

skekEkt reclaimed their hand so they could pile their plate with crumpets and miniature sandwiches. They ate slowly, but continued to chatter at rapid speed. Tales of misplaced jewelry, the necessity of a larger wardrobe, and retellings of court gossip filled the air.

Meanwhile, skekAyuk rested his cheek in one of his hands. He grinned, never looking away as skekEkt rambled. Not once did he touch his plate, stirring only to refill skekEkt's tea.

After they had their fill, skekEkt dabbed their beak clean with an embroidered napkin. "Gourmand, this has been a delight!" They rose from their seat. "But I must be going. I've a project that I've overlooked for far too long!"

"Can I assist you in any way?" skekAyuk asked.

"That won't be necessary!" skekEkt outstretched their arms, displaying draping sleeves. "But this has been a most pleasing diversion. We must do it again some time!"

"And I'm always at the ready should you require my services!" A clumsy bow punctuated his statement to which skekEkt giggled.

"Marvelous! Then until we meet again, farewell, Gourmand!" They started down the path with their beak held so high they failed to notice the corner of their robe catch on a rosebush.

skekAyuk opened his mouth, but before he could warn them, skekEkt fell forward. Their robes cushioned the fall, muffling any sounds the impact would have caused otherwise.

"Ornamentalist!" skekAyuk rushed over and offered a hand to help them up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm quite all right." skekEkt's voice cracked as they accepted skekAyuk's hand. Trembling, they dusted their robes and straightened their collar. They took a deep breath, but then screamed as their gaze fell.

Lurching, skekAyuk looked left and right, slack-jawed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My robe!" skekEkt rushed to the bush and fell to their knees. Tangled in the thorns was a piece of violet fabric, no larger than a handkerchief. They gathered it into their claws and tears rolled down their cheeks, streaking through the powder. "I-it's ruined."

skekAyuk looked at the torn hem. Swelling petticoats and excessive frills distracted from the absence. skekAyuk scratched his head. "Will anyone take notice?"

"I'll notice!" skekEkt wept into the fabric. "And I worked so hard on this ensemble!"

"Can't you just sew it back on?" 

skekEkt's wailing stopped. They glared through running eyeliner and flaking lashes. "Sew it back on?" they echoed.

"Precisely!" skekAyuk grinned. "It should be easy for you, right?"

"Sew it back on!?" skekEkt shot up, screeching. "And tarnish my work with unsightly seams!?"

"Unsightly what?" 

"You reprehensible cad!" skekEkt threw the scrap in skekAyuk's face. "For you to think I'd parade in such a shoddy patchwork repair! Why, the entire piece will have to be redone! Do you think my work is really so simple, Gourmand!? Is that why you insult me so!?"

"T-that's not what I meant at all! I only thought—"

"No! I won't hear it!"

"Ornamentalist! If you'll just let me—"

But skekEkt was already running down the path, sobbing into their hands.

"skekEkt, wait!" skekAyuk attempted to pursue, but his bloated stomach slowed his gait too much to match skekEkt's flight.

When skekAyuk ambled out of the courtyard, skekLach rolled her eyes. 

"Thus ends the Gourmand's endeavors."

"Oh, come now!" skekOk said. "I know the Ornamentalist has a flair for the dramatic, but mark my words, before the day is through, they won't even recall what distressed them so!"


	6. Chapter 6

skekEkt hid themselves in their quarters well into the following week. Their seat went empty during nightly feasts and dishes left outside their door remained untouched. Any who knocked received sobs in response and were told to leave them be.

While skeksis and gelfling alike sought entrance, none were so persistent as skekAyuk.

Every hour by the hour, he'd knock at the door with new apologies. He'd swear never to question skekEkt's craft again, promise grand feasts in their honor, anything to lift their spirits, but the doors stayed locked.

One day, he lingered outside of skekEkt's door, sulking with a plate of roasted ravendoves as skekLach passed by.

"Still no luck, I see," she said.

skekAyuk deflated. "Collector, I just don't know what to do. I've brought them all their favorite dishes and apologized ten times over, but they still refuse to see me."

"That's because you offer nothing of true value," she remarked.

"Huh?"

skekLach pointed at the spread. "You truly believe food is enough to appease them?"

"They always liked my recipes before…" 

"Pah! That was before you insulted their craft!"

"But I meant no harm! How can I make them see that?"

"A transgression of that scale requires something of substance. An apology is only as good as its offering, and no matter how delectable a meal is, it's only good for a few fleeting minutes." She shook her head. "I'd be insulted too if someone thought they could buy my favor with something so temporary..." 

"Something of substance…" skekAyuk's brow furrowed. He then dropped the plate. "That's it!"

skekLach jumped at the clang that accompanied his exclamation. "Huh? What's it?"

"No time to explain!" skekAyuk gathered his stomach. "I know just what to do!"

As he rushed off, skekLach observed the discarded plate. Much of the food survived the fall, and she lifted it to pick out the delectable pieces. Meanwhile, her pustules oozed on the rest, but she continued without batting an eye until skekAyuk returned.

He carried a veiled parasol that skekLach recognized as one of her own. She squinted. "That better not have come from one of my stores, because if it did—"

But skekAyuk was already pounding on skekEkt's door, hiding the parasol behind his back. "Oh, Ornamentalist!" 

"Go away!" skekEkt shrieked from the other side. "I don't want to see you!"

"But I come bearing a gift!"

"I told you I'm not hungry!"

"I assure you it's not food!"

After a delay, the door creaked open. Only skekEkt's beak and drooping eyes were visible as they peeked from behind it. "It's not?"

"No!" With a flourish, skekAyuk presented the parasol. "For you, my dear Ornamentalist!"

A mere glance was enough to make skekEkt squeal in delight. They snatched the parasol and leaned in to observe the satin ribbons and delicate veil. "Oh, what a marvelous piece! Vapran, is it not?"

"Uh…" skekAyuk looked to skekLach who only shrugged before answering, "Yes," most unconvincingly.

Another squeal. "Oh, how ever did you get this? Usually it takes weeks for such a grand commission, yet you've conjured it out of nowhere! You must have gone through something terrible to get your claws on it!"

skekAyuk puffed out his chest. "Ah, but it's all worth it for the Ornamentalist! Only the finest treasures will do! For you deserve something of substance to know my penance!"

Neither noticed skekLach roll her eyes.

skekEkt laughed, a claw over their beak. "Oh, Gourmand! Let's be friends again, shall we?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure!" skekAyuk said as he offered a playful bow.

"Then come!" skekEkt seized skekAyuk's arm. "I require your assistance!"

"In your quarters? Wh—" but skekAyuk was pulled in before he could finish. 

Behind closed doors, there was scarcely enough room for skekEkt, let alone skekAyuk, as an army of mannequins stood at attention. Mountainous robes drowned them out and shimmered from too many adornments. Excess pieces of fabric littered the floor, covering the stone in a colorful blanket.

Only once before had skekAyuk been allowed inside skekEkt's quarters, when they had taken ill with a spotted flu from the Spriton Valleys. skekAyuk had brewed a special broth and stayed with them through their aches and chills, amusing them with overblown rumors they missed at court. Not once did he complain of the hours at their bedside and spoon feeding them soup.

Now, skekEkt sat before a massive, jeweled vanity. They were clothed not in their usual grandiose robes, but a slimmer, flowing white gown and a decorated shawl. Their red hair hung loose around their face and there was no makeup to cover their sags and wrinkles.

"Over here, Gourmand!"

Sucking in his gut, skekAyuk navigated through the mannequins, careful not to topple any as he made his way to skekEkt.

"Here!" skekEkt held out a silver brush.

Hesitantly, skekAyuk took it. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Brush my hair of course! It's been so long since I've appeared in court that I'm going to need all the help I can get to make myself presentable!" skekEkt perused the overabundance of powders and creams piled on the vanity and selected a palette of eyeshadows to color their lids.

Meanwhile, skekAyuk carefully took a handful of hair. Oils, perfumes, and dyes clumped the strands together so it was impossible to tell which were skekEkt's and which were artificial. He was slow as he ran the brush through so as not to tear any from skekEkt's tender scalp, while they hummed and powdered away their blemishes.

"It is a shame though, isn't it," skekEkt remarked at one point.

"What is?" skekAyuk accidentally pulled the brush too hard, making skekEkt yelp. "Sorry!"

skekEkt pouted as they rubbed their head. "That I'll have nowhere to show your lovely gift off." The parasol sat propped against skekEkt's seat. "It's enchanting, but where will I ever use it outside of the courtyard?"

"Will that not suffice?"

"Of course not!" They threw their arms in the air, whacking the brush from skekAyuk's grasp. "There aren't nearly enough witnesses for my return in a mere courtyard! No, a new item like this requires a proper audience! And somewhere bright and open, for all to see!"

skekAyuk paused before saying, "How about the Vapran capitol?"

"To Hara'ar?" skekEkt beamed. "What a marvelous idea! Compared to those homely gelfling, I'll shine brighter than any jewel!"

"And we'll arrive in your carriage! It will be the envy of the capitol!"

"Yes, we'll make an entire day trip out of it!"

"I'll have a special meal prepared!"

"And shopping! We can't forget the shopping!"

"It shall be a momentous occasion!"

"Oh, Gourmand, I can hardly wait!"

"Neither can I!" Forgetting himself, skekAyuk pulled skeEkt to their feet, spinning in a clumsy dance.

skekEkt laughed as they twirled until they bumped into a mannequin, knocking it over. 

"Oh no!" skekEkt fell to their knees so they could tend to the fabrics while skekAyuk cleared his throat.

"My apologies." He shifted. "I forgot myself."

"Then make it up to me by helping me piece together the perfect ensemble for the trip!" 

skekEkt rose and pulled skekAyuk along. The remainder of the afternoon consisted of prattles of whether a blue or violet ensemble would suit the trip. No matter how much skekEkt insisted, skekAyuk could not pick which would flatter skekEkt most. He claimed both would become them, much to skekEkt's frustration.

Eventually, skekEkt gave up and sent skekAyuk off with their thanks. "Until we meet again, Gourmand!" they proclaimed.

"Fare thee well, Ornamentalist!" skekAyuk offered a final bow before exiting, head held high as the door closed.

"It won't last."

skekAyuk lurched at skekLach's voice. He stopped and spun around to see her lingering in the hall, plate in hand. 

"And what makes you so sure about that!?"

"The Ornamentalist's moods are fickle," she said. "It's only a matter of time until the next minor offense ruins everything."

"Shows what you know! Say what you want, but come Hara'ar, they'll see! You'll all see!"

As he stormed off, skekLach's low cackles echoed off the castle walls.


	7. Chapter 7

At the second sun's rays, well before breakfast was to be served, skekOk and skekLach waited outside the kitchen. While podlings filed in and out, they discussed the conditions for their next wager.

Should skekAyuk make headway, skekLach would transcribe skekOk's latest historical revisions. If he were to fail, skekOk would single-handedly clean skekLach's vanity. They talked over each other to add further conditions to their hypothetical victories until heavy footsteps echoed through the hall. They began faint, low, but soon escalated into a rumble.

When skekOk and skekLach looked to the source, they found skekVar storming toward them, an oversized sandwich in hand.

"General!" skekOk greeted him with the fakest of smiles. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Where is the Gourmand!?" he bellowed.

"Why, he's hard at work in the kitchen!" skekOk replied. "Why ever do you ask?"

"Look at this!" skekVar threw the sandwich on the ground. Upon impact, the contents exploded from their barricade of bread. Shredded meats strewn in every direction, condiments bloodied the stone, vegetables wilted past their expiration date. Though the ingredients themselves appeared salvageable, it reeked like a soldier abandoned on the front lines. "I demanded a meal for my morning training, yet he delivers me these vile provisions!"

skekOk and skekLach observed the remains, expressionless.

"You gonna eat that?" skekLach said.

"Do what you will." skekVar unsheathed his sword. "I'm going to teach that blasted Gourmand a lesson he won't soon forget." But before he could step forward, skekOk grabbed his robes to stop him.

"No, no, no, no, no! You can't interfere! Not yet!"

"And why not?!" skekVar easily shook skekOk off. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strike the Gourmand dead where he stands!"

"Because he's preoccupied!" skekOk blurted out. "That's why he's botched so many of his orders as of late!"

"Preoccupied!? With what?!"

skekOk took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "You see…." His eyes shifted through the hall. "The Gourmand is preparing for a trip to the gelfling capitol."

"To Hara'ar? What does that have to do with anything?"

skekOk shook his head. "You see, he is to accompany the Ornamentalist on this foray."

"Why are we discussing the Ornamentalist!? My quarrel is with the Gourmand!"

"Because," skekOk began, "The Ornamentalist is the reason for the Gourmand's absence of mind."

"Then I shall speak to them about this transgression!" skekVar started the opposite direction, but skekOk grabbed his robes again.

"You've got it all wrong! Talking with them won't do any good!"

"And why not?!"

"Because they don't know!"

"Don't know what?!"

"That the Gourmand fancies them!"

skekVar said nothing. His brow furrowed contemplatively as he stared at the discarded sandwich. He seemed to mourn the loss of a fallen comrade in the silence.

"General?" 

Sheathing his sword, skekVar entered the kitchen. His long, purposeful strides eliminated any podlings in his path, crashing them into pots and pans. Their shrieks and cries filled the space as skekVar approached skekAyuk, who had his back turned to him.

Despite the commotion, he failed to notice skekVar's intrusion, struggling to close the lid over a woven basket. Its weaving threatened to tear from an overabundance of delectable sweets, yet he muttered something about a new batch of cupcakes.

"Gourmand!"

"Yack!" skekAyuk spun around. He paled as skekVar cast a shadow over him. "G-General! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" 

skekVar clapped a hand on his shoulder, talons threatening to dig in. He breathed slowly before speaking. "Rest easy, friend. I've decided to lend my aid to your cause."

"Cause? What cause?"

"Why, that for the Ornamentalist's favor!"

The kitchen fell silent. Every podling looked their way and skekAyuk wrung himself from skekVar's grasp in a flurry.

"You keep your beak shut about that!" skekAyuk demanded. "No one is supposed to know!"

"But Gourmand, I wish to help you!"

"And you're a brute! What could you possibly know about matters of the heart?!"

skekVar's eyes glazed over as he laughed. "More than you think! For you and I are brothers in arms!" When skekAyuk attempted to inquire an explanation, skekVar raised his voice. "And I will not leave a fallen comrade behind! Though the battle may be lost, the war is not yet decided! For so long as one has the talons to strike with and the will to fight, victory can still be assured!"

"But I've done everything I know to earn their affections, yet they continue to look the other way! What else can I possibly do?"

"A show of strength will do the trick!" skekVar slung an arm over skekAyuk's shoulders. "Trinkets and meals are fine, but it is the heat of battle that will prove your resolve!"

"How?! I'm not versed in the battlefield as you are!"

"Then we will stage an attack!" skekVar motioned outward as if painting a scene where the podlings were soldiers stationed against the enemy. They carried on their work in an attempt to ignore skekVar's declarations. "For the trip to Hara'ar is three hours by carriage and cuts through the Endless Forest."

skekAyuk raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, General?"

"What I'm saying is the wilderness harbors many treacheries in its depths." A glint shone in skekVar's eye. "If one were to strike, who would defend the Ornamentalist?"

Staring blankly, skekAyuk pointed at himself.

"That's right! You shall slay the beast and the Ornamentalist will fall at your feet!"

skekAyuk's beak flushed. "Fall...at my feet?"

"I've no doubt of it!" skekVar's chest inflated. "You need only rise to the occasion!"

"But what if the beast is too strong!? What if I fall in battle?! What if—"

"Be silent!" skekVar shouted before any further fretting could occur. "You are a lord of the crystal! You shall not fall!"

"But I'm not a strong warrior like you! How can I guarantee victory!?"

skekVar whacked skekAyuk upside the head. The smack echoed through the kitchen and several podlings giggled, but hushed their tones so as not to alert skekAyuk. 

"Doubt is the talk of cowards!" skekVar snapped. "Have you not been renewing yourself with essence? Its powers will loan you ample strength to fell your opponent!"

"B-b-b-b-but the Scientist's reserves have run dry!" skekAyuk sputtered as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing when he located a new bump.

"They have now, have they?" skekVar said.

"Yes! He claims it'll be a fortnight before we are to receive any more!"

"We'll see about that." skekVar stormed out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Neither skekOk nor skekLach commented as he went the opposite way. 

A door slammed open somewhere and skekTek's irritated squawks followed. He yelled about an invasion of his work but it did nothing to stop the ensuing crashes and shatters. Then came a sobering silence.

It stretched on for several minutes until skekVar reappeared at the end of the hall. He clutched a vial of essence, its glow breaking through his talons as he pushed open the kitchen doors. 

Podlings hurried to clear a path and watched as he strode to skekAyuk and presented the vial. "Here! Save this for the moment at hand, and when the time is right…" He unsheathed his sword and held it out for skekAyuk. "Strike the beast down!"

With wide eyes, skekAyuk took the blade. His claws trembled as he held it. "You entrust me with your sword?"

skekVar nodded. "Because I know it is for a worthy cause. Stand tall and fight well, my friend!" 

"I shall!" skekAyuk swung the blade into a shelf of spices. Jars toppled and shattered upon impact. 

Podlings rushed to save the spices, but they had already formed a cloud that felled any that dared approach.

"Practice your form," was all skekVar said before departing.

Upon stepping foot outside, he clamped his talons on skekOk and skekLach's shoulders. "Come! We prepare the attack at once!" He yanked them forward and dragged them through the hall, toward the carriage yard.

"My word—" skekOk's voice cracked as skekVar pulled at his ruffled collar. "You're awfully eager to depart."

"Naturally! Time is of the essence, and the slightest delay could undo us! I will not see the Gourmand fall because of foolish carelessness!"

"And since when do you care so much for the Gourmand's affairs?" skekOk asked.

"I have to…" skekVar's voice softened considerably. He released them and sighed. "For if someone as lowly as the Gourmand can pursue a romance, maybe I…" The lump in his throat prevented him from speaking any further.

"Maybe you can what, General?" skekOk asked when he delayed too long. He couldn't fight the grin that followed.

"Nothing that concerns you!" skekVar snapped back to attention and stormed ahead. "Now hurry! We must reach the pathway before them!"

"What has his feathers ruffled?" skekOk whispered to skekLach.

skekLach rolled her eyes. "I'll explain it to you later. Let's just get this nightmare over with."

\---

skekEkt's ensemble flooded the carriage. It had taken several podlings to gather the enormous train to their liking and numerous attempts to close the doors without snagging the hem. Only when skekAyuk offered to carry it through the journey did skekEkt allow the podlings to see them off. 

"Why did I ever let them touch my robes!?" skekEkt despaired when the carriage departed. "Those podlings can't be trusted to clean their own backsides, let alone handle a lord's finest garments!" 

"I concur!" skekAyuk chimed in. "I'll bet a Drenchen swamp is cleaner than their filthy hands!" 

skekEkt threw their head back and cackled. It vibrated through the small space, and escaped through the windows until tears welled in their eyes. With a painted talon, they wiped one away, careful not to catch on their freshly-applied lashes. A feathered fan dried the rest. "Oh, Gourmand…" skekEkt faded into a dreamy sigh, sinking into their frills and petticoats. "You're always so amusing…"

"So long as it brings a smile to your face, I'll be anything you want me to be, Ornamentalist!"

skekEkt giggled behind their feathered fan. "You surpass yourself, Gourmand!"

"But it is no trouble when it's for your sake!" skekAyuk declared. "For you shine brighter than all the other lords combined!"

"Oh, you're too much!" 

skekAyuk blinked. "Am I? Should I stop?"

"No!" skekEkt threw aside the fan, failing to realize it flew out the window. "Keep going!"

"But you must already know your glory and superiority!"

"Of course I do! But I like hearing you say it." They leaned forward, resting on their elbows. "I insist."

After taking a deep breath, skekAyuk proceeded to sing skekEkt's praises. He detailed skekEkt's numerous and unrivaled talents, listed every adjective he could recall from skekOk's library, and emphasized skekEkt's great beauty. "And let's not forget your artistic eye! For the castle would not be the envy it is today without your penchant for finery! And your palette! For none have such sophisticated taste as yourself, and—"

skekEkt leaned closer with every commendation. Their eyes fluttered to the rhythm of skekAyuk's words. Yet as they inched forward, skekAyuk's voice wavered. At first only a quiver here, a stammer there, but soon the stammering robbed him of his coherency. When skekEkt's beak nearly met his, skekAyuk could only stare into their overdone eyes, dumbfounded.

"Why did you stop?" skekEkt asked.

"I…" skekAyuk swallowed a lump in his throat. "Can't...seem to remember any more…"

skekEkt frowned. "And why not?"

"It's just with you so close, I…"

"You what?"

skekAyuk dropped the train. It blanketed his feet and he seized skekEkt's claws. "skekEkt, I—"

The carriage jolted to a stop. Shrieks and hisses broke through, but none as loud as skekEkt's scream. 

"Egad! What was that!?" They clamored against the plush seat and retreated into their finery, as if lace and ruffles doubled as armor against whatever beast awaited outside.

In the commotion, skekAyuk guzzled the vial of essence, unnoticed by skekEkt. He tossed the bottle out the window and rose.

"Worry not, Ornamentalist." He unsheathed skekVar's blade. "On my honor as a lord of the crystal, I shall protect you!"

skekEkt's eyes shone as they looked up at skekAyuk. "Gourmand…"

"Wait here." skekAyuk stepped out of the carriage. He stood with his back to skekEkt, serving as a boundary between them and the wilderness.

Most of the path cut through heavily wooded areas. Trees towered high and grew thick enough to block out the suns, but the carriage had stopped at a rare clearing in the suns' light. Smooth grass and sparse flowers replaced the overgrown trees, interrupted only by a small pond. 

skekAyuk surveyed the area once, twice, three times over, but found no signs of life. Even the pond remained still without so much as a ripple.

Then something dripped onto skekAyuk's shoulder. Hot breath tickled his ear, paired with snarling. 

Gulping, skekAyuk turned to find a large, reptilian creature atop the carriage. Its scales shimmered in the suns and sharp frills framed a pointed face. The creature poised for attack and bared rows of needle-sharp teeth.

Initially skekAyuk stepped back, but upon catching skekEkt's fearful gaze, he stood tall and raised the sword. "Come down and face me!" he demanded.

The creature leapt from the carriage and flew over his head. It landed in the middle of the clearing, forcing skekAyuk to leave his vigil at the carriage. He only looked back once before running to meet it.

It hissed and circled skekAyuk, snapping every few steps. 

Only skekAyuk's useless flailing kept the creature at bay as it bit and swiped at him. Then, it stopped. It stepped back and its frills flared. Yellow eyes locked onto skekAyuk and it readied for an attack.

skekAyuk froze. He tightened his grip on the blade and braced himself.

Suddenly, the creature lunged. With teeth and talons exposed, it aimed for skekAyuk's throat, but fell when the blade sliced its stomach. The creature landed at skekAyuk's feet with a thump and blood pooled beneath as it drew its last breaths.

When it went completely still, skekAyuk dropped the sword. He gathered his robes and rushed back to the carriage, grinning. "skekEkt! Come out! You're safe now! I—"

But the carriage was empty.

"skekEkt?" skekAyuk looked left and right, but it was from behind that he heard skekEkt's voice.

"Over here, Gourmand!"

skekAyuk turned to see skekEkt kneeling by the pond. They huddled underneath the parasol, enveloped in the draping veils and ribbons as they peered into the glassy water. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" They said when skekAyuk approached. "Far clearer than the mirrors back at the palace."

"Yes, but...the beast." skekAyuk pointed to the creature's remains. "I've slain it for you!"

"Already? That was fast." skekEkt turned their head to admire a profile image.

"Weren't you frightened?" skekAyuk asked.

"Initially, but once I saw you had the beast preoccupied, I felt it safe enough to venture out."

"So...you didn't see any of it?"

"Not at all!" skekEkt leaned in to better observe their reflection. "But I've no doubt that you were marvelous!"

"Yes, marvelous…" skekAyuk couldn't see his own reflection past skekEkt's decorated parasol. He lingered in silence as skekEkt ran the edge of their claws over the water, blurring their visage. A new breeze followed, preventing the water from returning to its former clarity. Only then did skekEkt rise, beak in the air as if nature personally slighted them. "We depart now! I grow weary of this place! Fetch my train, will you, Gourmand?" 

Without a word, skekAyuk gathered the train and trailed behind with his head hung low. They climbed back into the carriage and continued along the path.

When the carriage disappeared into the woods, skekOk, skekLach, and skekVar emerged from a row of bushes across the way.

skekVar stood first. He crossed the path into the clearing and reclaimed his blade. He brought it to eye-level and peered into the metal, now stained with the creature's blood. "A lost battle does not decide the war," he muttered too quietly for any to hear but himself.

Meanwhile, skekOk and skekLach looked at each other.

"I win again," skekLach said.

"That doesn't count!" skekOk shot. "The General's interference has completely ruined the natural order of things! Mark my word, the next wager will be mine!"

skekLach looked to skekVar, who continued to mutter to himself, then back to skekOk. "If you say so," was all she said before returning to the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in 200 trine, skekAyuk repeated a menu. Though he cooked and seasoned the food to perfection, he received no compliments. Rather, the skeksis whispered to one another of the scandal.

But skekAyuk paid them no heed. He shoveled food in his mouth at record speeds and dismissed himself to spend the remainder of his evening brooding.

None acknowledged his melancholy the first evening. The second earned him passing stares and murmurs, and the third night, skekOk, skekLach, and skekVar gathered, watching his latest round of sulking.

"That's the saddest sight if I've ever seen one," skekLach commented as skekAyuk passed by. She made no effort to quiet her voice.

"Oh, hush!" skekOk snapped. "You've made your point plenty clear without rubbing salt into the wounds!" 

In the weeks past, he'd lost three wagers and broken several talons in the assorted trials skekLach tasked him with.

"The Scroll-Keeper is right!" skekVar chimed in. "Do not act as though you know the course before it's through! The Gourmand can still nurse his wounds and rise above his defeat!"

skekLach wheezed as she laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, General. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Why you!" skekVar unsheathed his sword. "Take it back or I shall strike you down!"

"Go ahead, General! Your lot will remain the same regardless!"

"How dare you!" skekVar raised his sword, but before he could strike, skekOk grabbed his arm.

They yelled over each other about conduct, lack of decorum, and the potential mess of a murder before a deep voice rose above their bickering.

"Shall I prepare a trial?"

Everyone froze and turned to skekZok. The suns' rays reflected off his gold plating and shone an accusing spotlight over them. In his talons, he held a decorated knife, glinting.

"Ritual-Master," skekVar snarled. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." skekZok's eyes fell on each of them, lingering before moving onto the next. 

"Then back off! We've no need for you in this matter!"

"Is that so?"

Before skekVar could fight back, skekOk put himself between them. "Now, General, perhaps this is an unforeseen opportunity."

"It is?" skekVar and skekLach asked at once.

"Yes, perhaps something more ceremonial is what the Ornamentalist needs to understand the Gourmand's intentions. After all, they've always had an eye for the finer things, and a grand event will provide greater weight for the Gourmand's pursuit!" skekOk stopped to meet skekZok's gaze. "Surely there is some sort of ritual for such an occasion?" 

skekZok blinked as the others leaned in expectantly. No such ceremony existed.

"Ritual-Master?" 

"Ah, yes, the Courting Ceremony!" skekZok raised his arms for dramatic effect, cuing excited murmurs.

"How intriguing!" skekOk declared. "And pray tell, what does this Courting Ceremony entail?"

"You should know. For its history is archived in the Great Library. Yes, that's it…" He seemed to speak more to himself than the others before locking onto skekOk. "Scroll-Keeper! Fetch the scroll!"

"T-t-t-the scroll!? What scroll!?"

"Do not jest with me!" skekZok's booming voice echoed through the chamber. "Go! We cannot delay!"

"R-right! The scroll!" 

skekOk ran down the hall and disappeared around a corner. For several minutes, skekLach and skekVar inquired of past recollections of the Courting Ceremony. 

Meanwhile, skekZok held his tongue, lacing his talons together and keeping a cool expression until skekOk returned.

He ran in the same flurry as he departed, and struggled for breath when he presented an unmarked scroll. Ink stains blotted his sleeves and wrist. "Here...it is…" He steadied his voice with a deep breath. "Pardon the delay, but this scroll proved most enigmatic to find. It must be its aged status…" When skekZok took the scroll, he added, "But I must forewarn you, the contents are a mystery to me. The many trine have faded and blurred much of the text, but perhaps you will be able to decipher it."

skekZok unfurled the scroll with a flourish. A myriad of unintelligible scrawls and symbols decorated the parchment. Several fresh ink blots soaked through.

"Let me see." skekLach attempted to look at the scroll, but skekZok turned to obstruct her view.

"Most intriguing…" skekZok brought it up and squinted.

"What's it say?"

"It says here that per tradition, the Courting Ceremony is always held upon the third full moon of Spring."

skekOk's brow furrowed as he calculated the days. "Why, that's a mere week from now!"

"Precisely! For it is only beneath the full moons in the season of renewal that Thra will provide its blessing for the intended couple. They must dance beneath their rays to prove their devotion to each other and be recognized as mates by their fellow lords!"

While skekOk and skekLach muttered their approval, skekVar spoke up.

"Can any couple participate or only one?"

"Any who so wishes may take part in the Courting Ceremony," skekZok replied. "So long as they make their intentions known on the fifth melody beneath the full moons."

"Then I shall appeal to the Emperor at once!" skekVar volunteered. He cleared his throat when his exclamation earned the stares of the other skeksis. "F-for permission to carry out the event...for the Gourmand's sake!"

"And I'll inform skekAyuk of this new opportunity," skekOk chimed in.

skekLach rolled her eyes. "I'll think up the next wager."

"Then let us make haste," skekZok said. "One week from now, the castle shall see its grandest ceremony yet!"

\---

In the days that followed, skekZok personally saw to all preparations. He promised the greatest ceremony, "since the First Coronation," and skekSo gave his blessing at the guarantee of music.

Upon receiving skekSo's approval, the skeksis rushed to aid in the arrangements. skekLach retrieved the finest roses from Spriton gardeners, skekOk researched the exact alignment of the moons, and skekVar relayed the findings to skekSo in order to properly time the music with their rising. Meanwhile, skekAyuk worked the kitchen with renewed vigor and promised a feast of feasts.

skekEkt, however, was rarely seen in the days that followed. Upon news of a ball, they retreated into their workshop. They shooed away any who attempted to enter, claiming their masterpiece could not be seen before the big night. None found the opportunity to inform them of the nature of the ceremony.

By the time the week was through, the ballroom smelt of roses. Their thorny vines decorated the walls, choking the pillars and framing the windows. The glass had been tinted red to stain the moonlight and paint the dance floor.

Podling musicians crowded the balconies with massive, gnarled instruments and played from a setlist skekSo chose personally. They banged the pipes and blew into tinny horns, filling the ballroom.

Through the first song, skeksis arrived one by one in garish new ensembles to match the decor of the red roses. They walked slowly to allow gelfling guards and their brethren alike to properly marvel before paying their gratitude to skekSo. When he nodded in acknowledgement, they would take to the ball and mingle with their fellow skeksis, chattering along the walls and partaking in the abundance of finger foods.

"I must say," skekOk stated through a beak full of crackers, "Everyone certainly gave it their all. The food, the decor, the music, and these designs!" He held out a cream-colored sleeve threaded with crimson to match the roses. "Simply exquisite!"

"Mine itches." skekLach scratched at her neck, tearing apart the roses stitched into her collar.

skekOk grabbed her hand to save the remaining flowers. "Show some decorum, Collector. We must be at our finest for this deciding moment. For everything could change after tonight!"

"If skekEkt even shows up," skekLach said. 

All the other skeksis had made their entrances and paraded their new ensembles, courtesy of skekEkt, who was nowhere to be seen.

"All in due time," skekOk assured. "The Ornamentalist would never miss an opportunity to see their latest designs on display!"

"If they haven't gotten distracted with their reflection on the way."

"Just you wait. The Ornamentalist is always fashionably late and this is no exception! We need only be patient!"

"If you say so…"

The skeksis continued chattering, downing wine glasses, and clearing plates of finger foods. They made merry and laughed amongst themselves, but skekAyuk stood alone. He manned the snack table and fixed his gaze onto the doors. The longer they went unmoved, the more food he shoved into his mouth. 

Then, on his third plate, the doors flew open.

In their frame stood skekEkt. They sported their grandest ensemble yet, drowning in shimmering fabrics, draping sleeves, and rings on each finger. A standing collar framed their face, slathered with layers of makeup. Sparkles frosted their eyeshadow, most of which flaked off onto their lashes and shimmered when they blinked. Behind them trailed a massive train of roses, each plucked from their prime and woven together with glittering silver thread.

As they made their way to greet skekSo, the other skeksis gasped and whispered to each other, but only skekAyuk approached them.

"skekEkt! You look magnificent! Positively glorious!"

"Don't I!" skekEkt presented a jeweled hand that skekAyuk dutifully kissed. "I scarcely finished it in time, but it was well-worth the effort to show off such a grand design!"

"Certainly! You outshine even the brightest of stars tonight!"

"Oh, you're too much!" skekEkt brought a hand to their face and feigned a coquettish laugh. Nonetheless, they allowed skekAyuk to continue paying compliments, how the roses paled in comparison to their beauty, that the ball hadn't truly begun until they walked in, and how every star in the sky envied them. 

Meanwhile, skekOk and skekLach joined skekZok, who lurked in the shadows, overseeing the event.

"Allow me to commend you, Ritual-Master," said skekOk. "The Courting Ceremony appears to be a resounding success! Just look at how swimmingly the Ornamentalist and the Gourmand are getting along!"

But skekZok remained stony-faced. "That remains to be seen," he said.

"Pardon?"

"To make his intentions known, the Gourmand must ask the Ornamentalist to dance beneath the third moon's light."

skekOk craned his neck to look through the red glass. All three moons lined up in a perfect belt. "But the third moon has risen! What is he waiting for!?"

"It has to be the fifth song, doesn't it?" skekLach asked.

"Precisely." skekZok said. "For the fifth song represents when all four seasons have passed through Thra, thus exemplifying devotion through changing times to the intended mate."

"And this is…" skekOk counted on his talons. "The third song?"

skekZok quirked an eyebrow as the music lulled. It paused just long enough for the podlings to catch their breath before they picked back up, pounding the drums with all their might. "Fourth."

"So one more song…" skekOk uttered.

"One more song until what?"

Everyone turned to find skekSil. He looked upon the group, grinning. "Oh, come now, friends. Chamberlain only curious. After all…" A glint appeared in his eyes. "Chamberlain don't recall Courting Ceremony."

"Because you've no respect for tradition!" skekZok snapped. "Such flagrant disregard is evidence of apathy for skeksis culture, and will not be tolerated!"

But skekSil's grin grew. "Why so upset, Ritual-Master? No harm was intended. I'm only inquiring on nature of Courting Ceremony. Surely, you know all about it, yes?"

"Naturally," skekZok said. "For though it has been many a trine since skeksis have participated in such a ritual, it is an important part of our history and must be preserved."

"Yes, Chamberlain understands, but why choose now to revive such a ceremony?"

"That is none of your concern!"

The music lulled again.

Everyone froze and looked to the dance floor. Though he could not be heard, skekAyuk held out a hand for skekEkt, which they gladly took.

"Hmmmm."

The music transitioned into a slower melody. Rather than bang on the pipes, the podlings focused on rhythmic beats on brass drums and blew lower notes into enormous horns that bleated through the ballroom.

skekAyuk and skekEkt took to the dance floor. From a distance, they floated by gracefully in time with the music, but a closer inspection revealed skekAyuk's furrowed brow as he struggled to keep in time. skekEkt held their head too high to notice his efforts.

As they danced by, skekVar stood straight and tall at skekSo's side. While skekSo smiled and bobbed his head along with the music, skekVar took a deep breath.

"Emperor...there is no law forbidding us from participating in the festivities...if you so wish."

skekSo stopped. He glanced aside at skekVar, expressionless. "Did I address you, General?" 

His gaze fell. "No, Emperor…" He watched skekAyuk and skekEkt waltz with a sigh.

"Oh, Gourmand! Isn't this such fun!" skekEkt said through a twirl. 

"Yes, much fun!" skekAyuk barely caught skekEkt as they spun back into his grasp. His bloated stomach kept them at a distance, but he blushed regardless.

"If only these events weren't such a rarity." skekEkt let out a dramatic, dragged-out sigh.

"We'll just make the most of this one! A single night is all it takes to make history!"

"How right you are, Gourmand! Then let's make history together, shall we?"

"That's just what I was thinking! As a matter of fact—"

"Let's give them a dance they'll never forget!" skekEkt declared.

"A dance? Actually I—"

But skekEkt was already pulling skekAyuk into a faster pace. They stole skekAyuk's lead and exaggerated their motions so their ensemble flared and swelled with the crescendos of the music. Through lulls, they demanded skekAyuk twirl them. Each spin took them further to graze the edges of the crowd so every skeksis could admire their gown. When they gathered an adequate amount of ooh's and ah's, they returned to skekAyuk's grasp and pulled him along faster and faster.

skekAyuk's head spun as he matched skekEkt's pace. He'd double over when skekEkt twirled through the ballroom, but always rose to attention when they returned. By the time the final notes swelled, he was panting for breath. 

Then skekEkt came in after their final twirl. 

"Catch me, Gourmand!" 

Rather than accept skekAyuk's hand, they fell backward. 

skekAyuk caught skekEkt in time, but lurched forward from the added weight of the ensemble. He trembled as he held them, breathing low when skekEkt kicked a leg out. They held the pose until they received enough applause and rose.

skekAyuk groaned and rubbed his back. He gasped and eyed chairs along the wall, but upon looking up at the moons, he took a deep breath. "skekEkt, about that dance, I—"

"Had such fun?" skekEkt suggested.

"No, what I mean to say is—"

"You want to dance again?"

"Actually, I—"

"Worked up an appetite?"

Before skekAyuk could refuse, his stomach growled. "As a matter of fact, I have! Wait here, Ornamentalist! I shan't be but a moment!"

While skekAyuk ran to the food table, skekEkt lingered. They hummed along to the music, swaying their head with the strings until someone tapped their shoulder.

"skekSil?" they asked upon turning around.

"Greetings, Ornamentalist," he said. "Might I have word with you?"

"If you insist!" skekEkt awaited a response, but skekSil remained unmoved.

"Alone."

skekEkt pouted. "Must we?"

"It will only take a moment."

skekEkt let out a long groan. "Fine." 

They followed skekSil through the ballroom and out to a balcony. Freed from the red glass, the moonlight regained its natural silver. It shone on the thread lacing the roses of skekEkt's train and the collar, casting a glow around their face. "Do make this fast, won't you, Chamberlain? The Gourmand is due back any moment." 

"The Gourmand is precisely why I wished to speak with Ornamentalist."

skekEkt raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Gourmand is quite fond of Ornamentalist, yes?"

skekEkt fluffed the frills of their collar. "Who isn't?" 

But skekSil maintained his composure. "As a mate?"

skekEkt stopped. "I beg your pardon?"

"Could it be that Ornamentalist does not know?" skekSil feigned surprised with a gasp. "Why, with you participating in Courting Ceremony…"

"Courting Ceremony? Is that what this is?"

"Yes, a chance for Gourmand to make his feelings known in hopes for you to return."

skekEkt stared blankly. They studied skekSil's face for a sign of falsity, but found none. Then, they threw their head back and laughed. Their cackle rose above the music and leaked into the ballroom. "Me? With the Gourmand!?" They broke into another fit of laughter. "Surely you jest! Why would I, the most dazzling of the lords, be with one so lowly as…" They gasped for breath. "The Gourmand! Why, it's preposterous to even think about!"

A crashing sound cut them short. They turned to find skekAyuk at the doorway, two plates fallen at his feet.

"Gourmand." skekEkt barely contained their laughter as they beckoned for him. "Please, come, friend. We have much to discuss…"

"I've heard enough." skekAyuk turned his back and stormed off, abandoning the plates.

skekEkt stepped forward. They started to call after skekAyuk, but stopped when they stepped on a buttered pastry. It was just one of many of their favorite treats that lay strewn about the ground.

"Will you pursue Gourmand?" skekSil asked.

"W-why would I?" skekEkt's voice quivered as they straightened their collar. "The Gourmand is a hardy sort! He'll recover in no time and things will go back to as they were! I'm sure of it!"

"If Ornamentalist say so...”

"I do!" They grabbed skekSil's arm. "Now, come, Chamberlain! The night is young and I still wish to dance!"

"So long as it's not as mates."

"Oh, Chamberlain! You cad! You're joking!"

"I am."

skekEkt's laughter returned as they walked with skekSil, stepping over the fallen plates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this last chapter, I'd like to give a special shoutout to  Pappilon  ,  Victoria  , and  Neptune  for serving as beta-readers and helping me put my best work out there! <3

skekAyuk devoted himself to expanding his menu in the days that followed. He served up broiled crystal skimmers, salads of the most exotic petals, and desserts too rich for any other creature. The skeksis gorged on his efforts, but he never lingered long enough to hear their commendations. He'd retreat to the kitchen and prepare for the next meal.

Most of the skeksis allowed him to fade into the background. All except for skekEkt. They greeted skekAyuk, extending invitations for tea or afternoon strolls, but skekAyuk refused every one, leaving before they could insist.

Meanwhile, skekOk and skekLach moved onto talk of other skeksis: skekZok's latest ritual, theories of who skekVar yearned for, and the materials of skekEkt's new designs. They discussed the matters over tea in the courtyard, but stopped when a gelfling guard rushed over.

"My lords!" she called. She straightened herself and cleared her throat. "The Ornamentalist requests an audience with the Scroll-Keeper!"

skekOk raised an eyebrow. "And when, pray tell, do they request this audience?"

"As soon as possible, my lord."

After exchanging a perplexed glance with skekLach, skekOk rose. "Very well. Take me to them."

The guard led skekOk out of the courtyard and through the castle halls. She took a flight of stairs leading to the skeksis quarters and stopped before skekEkt's workshop. After knocking, she announced, "My lord! The Scroll-keeper is here to see you!"

"Oh, good, let him in, won't you?" skekEkt's voice barely broke through.

Nonetheless, the guard opened the door and stepped aside. She lowered her head and skekOk passed through, shutting it behind him.

When they normally scurried through their workshop, pinning fabrics together and decorating mannequins, skekEkt sat on the windowsill. Their back was turned to the finery, and they only wore a simple dressing gown. 

"Why so melancholy, Ornamentalist?" skekOk said as he sat beside them.

"I seek your advice, dear friend. Won't you aid me through this plight?"

"I'll do my best."

"I know I'm a creature of grace and beauty. I'm charming beyond compare, and have endless admirers, yet…" skekEkt sighed. "I feel so empty…"

skekOk followed skekEkt's gaze out the window. Below, skekAyuk waddled through the walkway, picking his teeth. "Does this perhaps have to do with the Gourmand?"

"Yes!" skekEkt's jaw dropped in awe of skekOk's apparent skills of deduction. "How did you know? Is it really so obvious?" 

"I'm afraid so." skekOk said. "You two haven't been seen together since the Courting Ceremony, which is most peculiar...did something happen?"

skekEkt gathered a piece of their gown, wringing it in their claws. "No...well, yes...I mean...I didn't intend for anything to happen. I was not aware of the purpose of the Courting Ceremony. For skeksis to be burdened by such fancies is unheard of, downright preposterous. Love in such a form is reserved for lesser beings, gelfling, podlings, but not the mighty skeksis. Even if it weren't, for me to be with the Gourmand is simply absurd. He's of such little significance, yet…" Their gaze drifted back out the window, locking onto the empty hall skekAyuk once roamed. "His absence vexes me, more than I thought possible. Why is that?"

skekOk's brow furrowed as he searched for an explanation. "Could it be...that you seek the Gourmand's favor above all others?"

skekEkt rose from their perch. "That's impossible! To place his favor before any other would mean…" They couldn't finish as their beak flushed. "No! It can't be! I...I refuse!"

"But don't you miss his company?"

"Every day!" skekEkt replied. "It's so lonely without him to whittle away the hours with. Trading recipes, strolling through the gardens…" They sighed wistfully. "And he always makes me laugh with his amusing stories and anecdotes. Why, conversations with him are never a bore! I always lose track of time when we're together and he's a most pleasing companion! And being without him for so long has been most dreadful, but that doesn't mean—"

skekOk raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Thra…" skekEkt staggered back as if someone knocked the breath out of them. "What am I to do?"

"You could try bringing up your sentiments to the Gourmand directly?" skekOk suggested.

skekEkt shook their head. "I can't do that. He won't so much as look at me since the Courting Ceremony…" Their voice cracked. "And I behaved so deplorably...what if he hates me forever?"

"I promise you, he won't." skekOk took one of their hands. "For I'm confident the Gourmand still harbors affection toward you. He need only know that you return it."

"But how? If he won't accept any of my invitations, how am I to make my intentions known?"

The suns shone off skekOk's glasses. "Just leave that to me. You need only tell me the time and place, and I will have the Gourmand delivered to you."

"Oh, thank you, Scroll-Keeper!" They threw their arms around him. "I knew I could count on you!"

"Of course, Ornamentalist." skekOk patted their back and parted. "But I must excuse myself here. There are matters I must attend to, and I'm sure you've much to prepare for as well."

"Most definitely!" skekEkt trampled over sprawled-out fabrics and littered jewels for the vanity. "I simply must look perfect for this, and perfection takes time!" They beat their face with enormous puffs, stirring up lingering powders and shadows.

skekOk took the opportunity to slip out of the workshop. He carefully closed the door behind him and ran through the castle. He lifted his robes and carried them as he dashed through the halls, down the staircases, and into the courtyard. When he barged in, he was breathless.

"How'd it go?" skekLach asked from the seat he left her at.

skekOk slammed his hands on the table, shaking the tea cups and silverware. "skekLach! I propose a final wager!"

"You sure about that?" skekLach asked flatly as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Positively! For the Gourmand has an unforeseen opportunity, and I shall see it happen!"

"What if you don't?"

"Then I shall take the place of your podling attendants for an entire week."

skekLach looked up. "You're joking."

"But I'm not! I'm confident I shall emerge victorious this time!"

"And if you are, what would that mean for me?"

"It means, you will be tasked with preparing my next batch of ink!"

skekLach narrowed her eyes.

"So what do you say?" skekOk outstretched his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

She seized it. "Deal."

\---

"Why won't you just tell me where you're taking me!" skekAyuk demanded as skeOk dragged him through the palace.

"All in due time!" skekOk turned a corner and ignored a gelfling guard that called after them. He only stopped when he reached the large doors that led to the courtyard, grinning.

"What? What are you smug about?!"

"Nothing, nothing! I just can't wait to see your reaction!"

"Reaction to what?"

"To this!" skekOk threw open the double doors to a gaggle of screeching skeksis.

skekLach, skekVar, and skekZok hurried from one end of the yard to the other with plates, flowers, and silverware in tow. They squawked, squabbled, and narrowly avoided tripping over each others' robes.

Meanwhile skekEkt shouted over them. "No, no, no, the placemats are off-center! skekLach, put those flowers down before your pus ruins them! skekZok, I wanted the ruby-studded forks, not the sapphire! Are we animals here!? And skekVar, where is the chocolate cake?! The Gourmand will be here any moment and everything must be perfect!"

But everyone stopped. They stared at skekAyuk while skekEkt's back was to him.

"What is everyone gawking at!? Didn't you he—" They cut short when they turned. "G-Gourmand!" 

His eyes narrowed. "Ornamentalist."

skekEkt started to answer, but stopped. They rushed to shoo the others away, shoving them toward the exit. "Out with you all! Out!"

Despite their grumbling, they cleared the area and lingered at the entryway, peering from behind half-closed doors.

skekAyuk started to follow them, but skekEkt grabbed his claw. "Wait, Gourmand! Please stay…"

"Why? So you can laugh at me again?" skekAyuk wrung his hand free, but skekEkt persisted.

"No, it's nothing like that at all! If you'll just let me explain!"

"Explain what!? How one such as you would never look the way of the 'lowly Gourmand'?! Because I won't have it! Not anymore!"

"But wait!" Tears strained skekEkt's voice.

Though his back remained turned, skekAyuk stopped. "What?" he grumbled.

"I...I…I..." skekEkt couldn't speak past the lump in their throat. They reached for the excess of pearls at their neck and twisted them, mangling them beyond recognition.

"Spit it out!" skekAyuk snapped. "I've work to do!"

"I'm sorry!" The apology expelled like a breath they'd been holding for too long.

skekAyuk turned, slack-jawed. "...What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry…" skekEkt couldn't bring themselves to look at skekAyuk. "I...I behaved most foully at the Courting Ceremony. It was most unbefitting of a lord...and most unbefitting to you."

"But you did…" skekAyuk muttered. "You wounded me, skekEkt."

"I know…"

"Then why did you say those things?"

"Because I didn't understand," they admitted. "I...I never heard of a skeksis in love before. I didn't think it possible...."

"Neither did I…"

"But you love me."

skekAyuk shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh, but it does, Gourmand! Don't you understand? I've missed you so..."

"Why? You've so many admirers."

"But they aren't you!" skekEkt stepped closer.

"skekEkt…" skekAyuk's tone softened.

"I too thought any number of admirers could replace another. I tried to seek praise elsewhere to fill the void you left behind, only to find that none make me happy as you do," they said. "No other can make me laugh or smile as you. No one else creates such scrumptious meals, and you're always there to listen and care for me on the darkest of days. For not a single moment is wasted with you, and I was a fool to think any could take your place. I want nothing more than to enjoy your company again. Please, Gourmand, tell me you feel the same. You simply must…" They seemed to plead as they looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"I do," he admitted. "Being with you...is like a dream I never wish to wake from. Even when I wanted to curse you, I wished to be with you."

"Then why have you shunned me so? Don't you know it's been the worst kind of hell to be without you?"

"Because one as beautiful and magnificent as you could never love a 'lowly Gourmand.' You deserve someone better, more befitting of your glory."

"But there is none as deserving as you."

"You...you don't mean that."

"But I do!" skekEkt took skekAyuk's hands into both of theirs. This time, he didn't pull them away. "Oh, Gourmand, my dear Gourmand, you must understand that I was foolish. I never wish to hurt you again. All I wish for now is to love you properly as you have for me. Won't you allow me that? At least let me try…"

skekAyuk went beet red. "Y-you...love me?"

"I think so…" They smiled. "Love...is to favor one above all others, is it not?"

"Yes!" skekAyuk paused to clear his throat when he answered too quickly. "Or at least...I believe so."

"Then I love you, skekAyuk!" skekEkt shouted enough to frighten off birds that grazed in the courtyard.

"I love you too, skekEKt!" 

skekEkt squealed and threw themselves against skekAyuk with enough force to knock him down. They toppled over each other, tumbling in the grass. The thread of skekEkt's robe caught on a talon and trailed through the yard. Jewels snagged the lace collar and layers of petticoats tangled with each other.

"Oh no!" skekAyuk attempted to straighten the rumpled robes. "Your ensemble, it's—"

Before he could finish, skekEkt kissed him. Once, twice, again and again, and skekAyuk went a shade redder with each.

"And that's how the war is won," skekVar said from the doorway.

"Nonsense. It is the result of the Courting Ceremony!" skekZok argued.

Meanwhile, skekOk grinned at skekLach. "I believe this wager is mine."

"Peh, they won't last a week." skekLach walked off and the others soon followed.

Neither skekAyuk nor skekEkt took notice as they laughed and held each other.


End file.
